jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Club Z and Thunderbolts “What-If” Future Story: Courtney’s Puppies
This is a future What-If Story starring the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts. Plot After hearing about her future from Reverse Flash, Courtney is gonna have puppies and XR is excited to become an actual father! But, Larxene, Zak Monday, Evil Courtney, and Varian have plans to give those puppies to Oma ZI-O! Can the Kamen Rider Club Z and the Thunderbolts defend Courtney and her newborn puppies from danger? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian (Kaijin Rider Another Blade) Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Kamen Rider Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * This is the first time Larxene, Zak Monday, and Evil Courtney meet the Kamen Rider Club Z * Courtney gives birth to 15 puppies in this adventure. * Van learns how to use keyblade transformations * Van uses a keyblade transformation for the first time Names of the puppies # Wally (Male) # Darcy (Female) # Mary (Female) # Peter (Male) # Summer (Female) # Max (Male) # Juliet (Female) # Amber (Female) # Eddie (Male) # Theo (Male) # Ryan (Male) # Gracie (Female) # Dylan (Male) # Aiden (Male) # Capricorn (Male) -Revived by Zak A special surprise! *(Courtney and the Thunderbolts enter the Ride Tower to see Van, the student six, and the pets) *Courtney: Hey, guys! What’s up? *Van: hey Courtney sup! *Courtney: There’s something that XR and I need to tell you... *smiles and nuzzles XR, happily* *XR: *nuzzles Courtney back* You see, the thing is.... You’re gonna be an uncle, Van. *Van: I-I am? *Courtney: Yes, Van. I’m pregnant. XR and I are gonna have puppies! *Van: oh my gosh congrats! :D *Sue: (comes in with A plate of cookies) that’s so wonderful for you two! *XR: Thank you, Sue. *looks at the cookies to see that they’re shaped like baby toys and other things* Wow! Not too shabby! *Sue: Thanks ^^ *Roxie: oh my gosh! Courtney, congratulations! (Whispers) And thanks so much for your help getting van and Sue together I owe you big time! *Courtney: *whispers to Roxie* Aw shucks.... Don’t mention it, Roxie... *blushes* * XR: We should tell everyone. Even the students. Courtney’s Ultrasound * (A few months have passed since Courtney and XR announced the big surprise... Courtney is in the examination room at the vet’s office with XR, Kamen Rider Club Z, the Thunderbolts, the pets, and the student six, waiting to get an ultrasound on her puppies) * Courtney: *laying down on the examination table* I‘ve never had an ultrasound before.... * XR: Oh, Courtney... You’re not nervous, are ya? * Courtney: A little.... *feels a kick from her pregnant stomach* ...! Oh! *puts her paws on her pregnant stomach* Someone's a little restless.... * Smolder: You okay, Princess Courtney? * Emu: don’t worry this is a painless procedure * Courtney: I’m okay, Smolder. *smiles* * Van; don’t worry we are with you all the way * Courtney: Thanks, Van. * (The vet comes into the room) * Female veterinarian: Hello, Princess Courtney. * Courtney: Hello, vet. * Baby Shower * The puppies are here! * (It was a dark and stormy night at the Ride Tower a few months later, Courtney was delivering her puppies that night... XR, the Thunderbolts, the Young Six, and the pet six are waiting outside the Infirmary for the puppies to be born) * XR: *perks his ear up and listens at the door to the Infirmary* What’s taking so long? I’m so worried.... * Zak: Don’t worry, XR. I‘m sure Courtney‘s doing just fine. Besides, these things take time. * Ocellus: You think she's alright? * Smolder: *shrugs* Eh. I'm sure she's fine. * (Sue comes out of the Infirmary to get some towels) * XR: Sue! Sue! The puppies! * Sue: They’re coming! Van, Emu and I are doing our best and it’s looking good so far. * (In the Infirmary, Van and Emu are with Courtney as she is getting ready to deliver her puppies) * Courtney: *pants heavily* * Van: hang in there Courtney your almost there. Fight through the pain! I believe in you! Your the strongest Dog I know! * Courtney: *pushes hard while groaning in pain* Van, I'm scared.... Can I hold your hand? * Van: of course (he lets her hold his hand) * Courtney: *holds Van's hand while breathing as she starts giving birth* * Meeting the puppies * (The Thunderbolts, the Young Six, and the pet six enter the room to see Courtney, resting with her newborn puppies) * Courtney: *tired* Hey, guys.... * XR: *gasps happily as he sees the puppies while shedding tears of joy* I can't believe it.... I'm finally a father!!! * Courtney: Well, come in. They don't bite. At least not yet. * (They see the newborn puppies, drinking milk from Courtney) * XR: Oh, Courtney... They’re so beautiful... just like you. * Yona: *sees that the puppies’ eyes are closed* Um, why puppies‘ eyes closed? * Courtney: Newborn puppies are born with their ears and eyes closed. They’ll open their eyes and ears in a few weeks. * The Cruelsome Five and Woz * (The Cruelsome Five and Woz show up) * Larxene: Thunderbolts?! *sees them with Kamen Rider Club Z* There you guys are! Where are the puppies?! They should’ve arrived by now. * Van: hey wait...your with the organization aren’t you? * Larxene: Too clever. I’m Larxene. So, where are the puppies? We just wanna see the little bundles of joy. * Van: sorry not gonna happen! But if ya want (he summons his keyblade, inkwell) i could use someone to “spar” against * Larxene: Okay... Have it your way then....*summons her knives* More pain for you means more fun for me! * Van: game on! (he charges at her and their weapons clash) * Courtney: *hears the commotion from the Infirmary* What is going on?! * Van: Courtney go back to your room! I’ll hold her off, keep the pups safe! * Courtney: Right! *heads back to her room to protect her newborn pups* * (She heads into her room and goes over to her newborn puppies while they're sleeping) * Courtney: Here I am.... *lays down right next to her newborn pups as they snuggle up against her* It's okay. Mommy's here, mommy's got you. I won't let them take you... I promise. * Larxene: Lightning! *fires lightning bolts at Van* * Van: Defend! (Casts reflect and guards against the attack) * Larxene: *throws one of her knives at Van* * Van: (deflects it) ya got some fight in ya I’ll admit but let me tell you one thing (his keyblade glows) there is no way I’m letting you touch Courtney or her pups! (In a burst of light van transforms his keyblade into a fountain pen-Esque spear) did I just....I did! My keyblade transformed! I can use keyblade transformations! A spear huh? I think I’ll call this form the fountain spear * (Van lunges at larxene with a flurry of spear attacks) * Larxene: *dodges the spear attacks, to Woz, Zak Monday, Evil Courtney, and Varian* Get Courtney and her newborn puppies! I’ll hold him off! * WizarDriver: Connect! Please! (Outs of 4 magic portals wizard created come kamen Rider Wizard, kamen Rider Gaim, kamen Rider Drive, And kamen Rider Geiz) * Wizard: you’ll have to go through us * Evil Courtney: Huh! This should be a cinch! *summons a dark sword* * Wizard: (summons his WizarSwordGun) * Drive: (Summons his Handel Ken) * Gaim: (summons his Dai Dai Maru ) * Geiz: (summons his Zikan Zax) * (Courtney is keeping her pups safe in her room as they snuggle up against her) * Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Van’s adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Written Stories Category:What-If Stories